Laundry
by MikuLover
Summary: Finland contemplates his relationship with Sweden as he does laundry. How are you supposed to feel towards a "friend" who just might see you as more? And what do you do if you may feel the same about him?


**AN/: I had to write something with a conflicted Finland, because I have felt so many of these things about this pairing! **

* * *

Finland hummed a tune as he folded various articles of clothing. Sweden would be returning home soon, and when he did, Finland wanted to have the laundry done so that he could spend time with his husband.

"Mmm...still warm." he murmured, pressing his face against one of Sweden's shirts. It still smelled faintly like him. Sighing heavily, he placed it in the basket on the stack of folded laundry and collapsed next to it.

There were lots of things he question about himself, one being why he had decided to follow Mr. Sweden as he ran from Mr. Denmark's house. But there was something else that he had asked himself many times, something a lot more pressing than where and with whom he was currently living.

Why did he get this warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever he thought of Sweden?

Sure, he was friends with him and he cared about him as any friend would. In short, their relationship was a healthy dependency on each other. But Finland wasn't sure if being called your friend's "wife" was normal. And especially being treated like one; being hugged and occasionally kissed, sleeping in the same bed next to Sweden, being introduced to other countries as Sweden's wife. The list went on and on of course, but these were the few things that confused Finland the most.

He had his suspicions about Sweden's sexual orientation, but never thought it polite to ask. Friends didn't ask other friends if they liked men. Especially if that friend looked as though he could kill you with a look. But even if Finland asked and received an answer, would anything change? He would still be Finland, and Sweden would still be Sweden. The only thing that would change would be that Finland would no longer sit passively and ponder the subject.

"Everything in this world is confusing..." Finland muttered, running a hand down his weary face. "Why can't just one thing be simple?"

He had wondered before if other people got this fuzzy feeling when they looked at their friends. He wondered if other people blushed when their friend held their hand, or if they felt nervous whenever they leaned in close to them. Did other people fantasize about their friends?

A warm kiss was pressed to Finland's forehead, startling him from his thoughts.

"S-Sweden! I didn't hear you come in!" Finland stuttered, looking up in surprise to see the handsome face of said friend, Sweden. "I didn't think...you're home from work early!"

"Yeah. I guess so." Sweden muttered, his monotonous voice low and gravely. Finland briefly wondered how Sweden had managed to unlock and enter through the front door without him hearing it. Had he really been that deep in thought?

Sweden surveyed the piles of laundry surrounding his friend, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this? Well, laundry. I wanted to have it finished by the time you got home so we could spend time together. I rented a movie. It's called "The Black Swan". It's supposed to be about ballet, isn't that nice? I don't know if you like ballet, but I do! I saw The Nutcracker once in a theatre, and it was fantastic! But this is supposed to be a scary movie, so if I get frightened I might hold onto you! Ha ha!" oh no. He was rambling, and he knew it. Nothing good ever came from his rambling.

Sweden didn't seem to mind, however. He just nodded as if to confirm that he had heard and picked up a shirt from the pile, folding it neatly and placing it on the growing stack next to Finland. He wasn't a man of words, but he was a man of action, and he figured his wife could use some help with the laundry. Besides, it was a perfect excuse to touch Finland's underwear without him getting suspicious.

And for a moment, as Finland sat and folded laundry with Sweden, talking occasionally and laughing, he began to realize why he felt the way he did about Sweden. It didn't matter whether or not Sweden was gay or straight; all that mattered was that Finland loved him, and was happy when they were spending time together. And if Finland was content, so was Sweden.

And both were happy when they woke up in the morning on the couch in the living room, the television displaying the menu screen for "The Black Swan", and their arms wrapped around one another.

* * *

**AN/: Pointless fluff is pointless, but I think that's why we all love it.**

**OMG you guys, this is my first SuFin fanfiction ever! Hooray! I really love this pairing, and it's nearly cannon, so it's a shame that I don't write it more often. That will change though, I promise! **

**Leave a review, favorite, or follow! I appreciate the thought! **

**MikuLover~**


End file.
